Cursed
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: A girl's Scottish heritage has been cursed and she has to carry it out. She leaves L.A. to live in Manhattan after an incident she cause. She meets the Gargoyles and her world turns up-side down. pairing: Brooklyn x OC. R&R please. more summary inside
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Gargoyles, they are © to Disney  
  
Kyla is © to me.  
  
Sum: The gargoyles meet a girl that turns into a gargoyle at night. Afraid at first she gradually befriends them and Brooklyn takes a liking to her as does she to him. Finding out her family name has been cursed and doesn't have long until she turns into stone forever. Brooklyn is determined to make her few months happy and enjoyable. Will these two reveal their feelings before it's too late? Or will Brooklyn's heart shatter once more?  
  
Pairing: Brooklyn x OC

**A/N: This fic is based on when the Gargoyles returns to the castle and the whole thing with the Quarymen . . . I haven't seen these episode yet . . . so please don't flame me if I make a mistake . . .**

****  
**Prologue**  
  
_ L.A ; 2002  
_  
A group of 16 year old girls laughed and chatted. One wasn't talking or listening to her friends. Kyla Dana trailed after her friends, occasionally looking at the clock near by. Her eyes darted to the sky and felt her heart quicken.  
  
She never wanted to go hopping with her friends after school, but her friends wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and had dragged her to the mall.  
  
Kyla glanced at her pocket watch again, she wants out now, she wants to go home before it was too late. Her throat and lips were dry. Kyla licked her dry lips and was on the verge of hyperventilating. She glanced at her watch once more and stopped when she saw the sun slowly setting.  
  
"Um guys . . ." she began, her eyes on the sky "I . . . have to . . . to go . . ." she finished with a faint Scottish accent. Her friends stopped and turned to her "Why?" one asked "Be-because . . . I have to!" she told them and tried to run, but one of her friends caught her arm "Where are you going Kyla?! You never hang out with us anymore! Not after you turned 16." Her voice dripping with anger. "Yeah! We haven't hung out for three months . . . almost like you're trying to isolate yourself from us!" another exclaimed "Is something going on at home? Is your father hurting you?" another asked concern.  
  
Solid green eyes flickered nervously to the darkening sky, the sun was barely visible. "Please . . . I need to go . . ." Kyla begged, tears shimmering in her eyes "NO! Not until you tell us what is going on and where YOU KEEP GOING!" the one holding Kyla's arm said through clenched teeth. Kyla felt her hot tears trailing down her face and watched as the sun disappeared . . . and soon . . . her friendship as well.  
  
Kyla felt her stomach convulse. She winced and clutching her abdomen, she fell to her knees. Kyla felt her friend release her arm and felt familiar pain ripple through her muscles and bones. Kyla's friend backed away from their friend, one was about to go over to her when they heard ripping.  
  
As eyes widen, they watched as Kyla's clothes began to rip and cringed when they heard her screams turned into roars.  
  
Fear ran through their blood like adrenaline. What seemed like forever, the ripping, tearing, crackling, and popping stopped for Kyla. As for the humans, the gawking stopped and the screaming began.

****

A/N: sorry about the prologue being short . . . please don't hurt me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Ichi  
**  
_2003; Manhattan_  
  
The month is November, one year after the incident. Kyla in fear for her life had left L.A., her family, her friends, her life, everything behind. As her math teacher drone on, the red head, pale skin teen slowly began to nod off from lack of sleep.  
  
Kyla's head snapped up and her eyes blinked awake. She sighed as she did a bit of work and switch to writing a letter to her parents.  
  
Her hand began to tremble and she fought against tears. The painful memory of the event that happened afterwards tore at her heart.

_ Kyla ran, nearly out of breath. All she could think about was getting home. She could hear the sirens behind her and the screaming following. She turned into an alley, relieved that the police couldn't follow. Another appeared at the other end, without thinking, Kyla jumped over the car. Perplex at what she just did. The two officers stepped out of their car and stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
Breathing hard, she heard more sirens and ran.  
  
She heard a lady scream "Demon!" she felt tears at the hateful words, but did not stop. As dawn slowly crept close, Kyla reached her house, loosing the police long behind. She ran up her steps, she threw the door open, shut it behind, and leaned against the door, catching her breath.  
  
Her parents, in their robes walked down the stairs. Kyla saw the circles around their eyes, the worry look. How much she wanted to cry. "Kyle . . ." her mother began. Kyla sighed, her parents gave her that nickname since she was 6. "Mom . . . dad . . . I . . ." she bit her lips.  
  
"We saw on the NEWS . . . oh Kyle . . ." "I'm so sorry . . . I tried to go home sooner . . . but . . . m-my friends wanted me to hang out . . . they wouldn't listen to me . . ." she cried softly.  
  
She felt her parents hug her despite her appearance. "I'm sorry for worrying you." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's ok dear, we understand." Her Scottish father told her.  
  
Kyla shook her head "But now . . ." before she could say anymore, sun light filter through the windows and Kyle doubled over screaming as she felt her bones cracking and her flesh became hot. Within seconds, Kyla stood before her parents, her clothes in rags, shoes no more, hair a mess.  
  
She sank to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. "But now . . . the police . . . my friends . . . the-they know now what I am . . . and . . . and they'll be coming here . . . for . . . for . . . for ME!" she wept. Her mother knelt before her "I won't let them." She reassured her "I can't risk the both of you!" Kyla exclaimed staring at her parents in horror. "I . . . I rather move far from here then risk losing you both . . ." she whispered. Her parents stared at her in horror "No . . ." her mother gasped "Please . . . I think . . . this is for the best . . . me leaving . . . alone . . ." Kyla concluded.  
  
After much debate, Kyla's parents finally gave in. After changing into new clothes, her mother helped her pack.  
  
They headed for the airport, careful not to run into any police officers. Kyla stared at the board trying to decide where to go. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure about this Kyle?" her mother asked "Aye . . . far from here as possible . . ." her eyes fell on Manhattan and it was going to leave in half an hour. "Manhattan." She told them, the farther away she was from her parents, the safer they all would be.  
  
Kyla's father paid for the ticket and they waited. Kyla's green eyes were cast down staring at her feet.  
  
"Now boarding: Flight 14, Los Angeles to Manhattan." A voice rang out through the terminal.  
  
Kyla and her parents stood up "Kyle . . . you still have your ATM card?" her mother asked "Aye mom . . ."she replied "We be sending ye money every week." They promised. She hugged them both and headed for the plane and the whole time, her heart felt like it was tearing into pieces._The bell rang, snapping her out of her daze. Kyla hastily stuffed papers into her binder, grabbed her books and book bag, and head for the door. "Miss. Stevens." Her teacher called. She turned as her teacher stroll up to her "Yes Mr. Bennett?" she asked "Are you ok? You look tired." He asked concerned, staring into her blood-shot tired eyes.  
  
The red head Scottish girl turned away "I'm fine Mr. Bennett . . ." she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Miss. Stevens, your grade is gradually falling . . ." Mr. Bennett trailed off. "I'm sorry Mr. Bennett . . . I'll try harder . . . I have to get to my next class . . ." Kyla replied, exiting the room.  
  
X

  
School was over for the day. Kyla opened her locker and started placing books she didn't need and removing books she needed. As she closed her locker. April was leaning against the locker next to hers. Kyla mentally groaned she knew what was coming . . . the city girl picks on the L.A. girl. This has been going for a year. "Tell me L.A. girl, is that your natural skin color or did you get it bleached when you were in Hollywood?" she asked smugly and a few of her friends snickered.  
  
Kyla released a sigh and answered "My skin is natural . . ." "What about your accent?" "Natural . . . both my parents are Scottish." She muttered. She tried to walk by, when one of the gang pushed her back against the locker "Not so fast Leprechaun. I don't think you're telling the truth."  
  
Kyla's green eyes darken into a glare "At least MY accent is more real than yours . . . and your tan doesn't look real either. Do you have on that 'instant tan'? Is your daddy too cheap to get you a REAL tan?" she asked bitterly.  
  
Some of the girls' eyes widen and a few turned to each other agape.  
  
April glared back turning a shade of red "Well, at LEAST I HAVE parents! Where are yours?! They abandon you here? I don't think you have parents. I think they left you because they HATE you." April told her.  
  
Kyla's eyes widened and she held back tears. She pushed away from the girls and quicken her pace just to get away from them.  
  
She jogged along the sidewalk trying so hard not to cry, /_How can she say that? My parents love me . . . I miss them terribly . . ._/ she thought to herself.  
  
Kyla wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into an older woman, dropping her books. She cursed and began picking them up, the woman held out one of her books "Thank you." Kyla said taking it and standing up "I'm sorry . . . I wasn't looking where I was going . . ." Kyla apologized, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "It's alright. I'm Elisa Maza." Elisa introduced holding out her hand.  
  
Kyla balanced the books in one arm and took the hand "I'm . . . Kathy Stevens." "Do you have an accent?" Elisa asked "Ay . . . y-yes . . ." she answered "You look tired. Have you been getting sleep?" "Not really . . ." Kyla answered again and stared at her watch "I have to go Ms. Maza. Bye." Kyla hurried away.  
  
Elisa watched as the strange girl hurried away, she found it even stranger to see how pale she was and tired.  
  
Kyla reached her destination, a bridge. Underneath the bridge was a tent, her home. It was the best she could do at the moment. She checked her surrounding and checked the tent, it was in good condition and she was sure that no one touched it. She had dumped her books into a locker at a nearby train station. She was bare footed as well, she wouldn't want to have her shoes shredded to pieces again. She also replaced her clothes with a raggedy tank top and shredded jeans.  
  
She sighed staring at her pocket watch, listening to it tick off the seconds. Kyla exit her tent, watching the sun set. Waiting . . . waiting for her life to change and hell to begin . . . again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
As the sun began to set, Elisa waited for the gargoyles to awaken from their stone sleep. She couldn't help remember the girl she had met, she never saw her before. And she heard that accent before... but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The stones started cracking as the seven gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep with mighty roars.  
  
Goliath took a step towards Elisa and noted the detective in deep thought. "Is there a problem Elisa?" he asked "No... I'm fine." She answered. "Are you sure?" he asked "Yes... it's just..." "Just?" "Never mind Goliath, it's not my business." She told him "Are you sure?" "Leave the lass alone." Hudson told Goliath as he headed into the castle.  
  
"Goliath, we're heading off to patrol now." Lexington told his leader. Brooklyn stared at Broadway and Angela, a pang of jealously went through his heart, he was happy for his rookery brother. Goliath gave them a nodded and Brooklyn watched as the two took off.  
  
Lexington turned to Brooklyn "Brooklyn...?" he called and the red gargoyle turned to the short olive gargoyle "Are you coming?" "Yeah..." he said and took off in the opposite direction with Lexington right behind.  
  
"What's wrong with Brooklyn?" Elisa asked Goliath.  
  
"I don't know." He answered "By the looks of things and the way he looks at Angela and Broadway... he's heart broken." Fox said climbing up the stairs with Alex in her arms.  
  
**xXx  
**  
Kyla doubled over howling in pain as the change began. She fell to her knees, catching her breath.  
  
An hour later, she watched as people walked by, she envied them, she'll never get to do hang out with friends anymore, watch movies, or do all the things she loved to do . . . she was forced to hide in the shadows.  
  
She slowly crept through a darken alleyway, rubbing her ivory arms, trying not to cry. She sniffled and wiped at a tear.  
  
Kyla was trying to avoid humans until dawn, she was thankful that the next that was a weekend, enough time for her to do her homework and get some sleep. She leaned against one of the buildings, wiping at her falling tears. She was focused on her thoughts and emotions that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up to her.  
  
She sniffed and tried to keep her shoulders from trembling, her wings drooped and she turned her head to the sky and heaved a sigh.  
  
A noise caught her attention, fully alert, she turned to the noise and heard a cat yowling, she relaxed. A trash can crashed to the concrete ground and she turned frighten, as men walked up to her. Kyla turned the other way, attempting to run from them, she stopped when she saw that more were coming towards her.  
  
Kyla's heart was caught in her throat as her eyes swept to the men surrounding her. To Kyla's horror, her eyes fell on their weapons, she trembled with fear. Kyla tried to get words out of her mouth, but her brain wasn't working and she was having difficult getting air to her lungs.  
  
Kyla saw the hate and fear in their eyes and tried to come up with someway to get out of this... alive. "Destroy the gargoyle!" one screamed and the others agreed. /Ga- gargoyle?!/ she thought in bewilderment. They raised their weapons and Kyla finally managed to find her voice. She screamed.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Lexington and Brooklyn glided above the building watching for crime. Finding nothing, Brooklyn landed on top a building, he sighed. Lexington landed next to him, concern for his rookery brother "What's wrong Brook?" he asked.  
  
Brooklyn shook his head "It's nothing Lex…" he told him "There is… what's wrong Brooklyn?" Lexington asked again.  
  
Brooklyn sighed again "It's just… well… Angela…" "Angela?" Lexington wondered "I'm happy that Broadway and Angela are together… but… that's the second time that I was put down…" "You're talking about Maggie aren't you?" "Yeah…" Brooklyn sighed "I wish there was someone else… another female gargoyle… even a human…" Brooklyn said.  
  
Lexington knew how Brooklyn felt. "Well, there's nothing here, let's get back." Lex told the red gargoyle.  
  
Brooklyn nodded, they both spread their wings, ready to head back to the castle, when they heard a scream. The two gargoyles turned to each other and heard another scream.  
  
"That sounded close…" Lexington began "Come on, we need to rescue someone." Brooklyn said taking his mind off his loneliness and focusing on saving someone's life.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Kyla screamed again. She ducked to avoid a blow to the head. She sat, pressing her back against the wall, watching in fear as the humans cornered her.  
  
A small whimper escaped her lips as sweat trickled down her neck.  
  
The humans raised their weapons again and Kyla screamed again but also waiting for a swift death. Two roars were bellowed from above, they turned their heads up and watched as two gargoyles jumped down.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Brooklyn and Lexington watched as group cornered someone. At first, they thought it was a gang, when they realized it was the Quarrymen. "What are they doing here? And who do they have cornered?" Lex asked "I don't know…" Brooklyn answered, brows furrowing.  
  
They heard the scream again, and fury ran through Brooklyn. The two gargoyles' eyes glowed white and with a roar, they jumped down. The Quarrymen were surprised at first, but went and attacked them. Brooklyn grabbed one by the arm and tossed him into a dumpster, Lexington knocked one down with his tail and kicked another one.  
  
Sooner, Brooklyn and Lexington knocked most of the Quarrymen down, the last remaining ran away.  
  
"That was easy." Lexington said. "Yeah… let's check this human out." Brooklyn said and they turned to the one they saved.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Kyla watched as her attackers turned their backs on her and attack the new comers. She sat there, blinking in awe as her rescuers defeated the humans and watched as the remaining two ran off.  
  
She watched them go and turned back as she heard her rescuers talk "That was easy." She heard one say. "Yeah… let's check this human out." The other said and they turned to her.  
  
/_Oh no, oh no, oh no… what to do? What to do? What would they do when they see me??_/ Panic, Kyla used the brick wall to slowly stand back up, keeping her hands on the wall, she watched them turned to her with wide frighten eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw.  
  
She saw them gawk at her, she wasn't sure what to do, her head began to buzz and she felt faint. "Are you ok?" the shorter one asked. She couldn't think, she didn't know what to do, so her brain did it for her, she blacked out and fainted.  
  
**xXx  
**  
Brooklyn and Lexington turned to the person they saved, expecting them to be human but was dumbfounded at what they saw. A white female gargoyle, with long reddish hair, dark green terrorized eyes, long ears, two horns formed on her brows turning to the sides, allowing room for two ram like horns to curve behind her ears, curve downwards, and curve slightly forwards, her tail swept around her feet, her wings had two claws at the end, the inside were light grey.  
  
/_She's… beautiful…_/ Brooklyn thought to himself, breathless.  
  
Lexington snapped out of his trance and asked "Are you ok?" they were taken by surprise when she fainted. Brooklyn ran over to her and caught the gargoyle girl before she hit the ground.  
  
The olive and red gargoyles stared at the stunning ivory gargoyle and Brooklyn brushed some stray hair from her face. "Where do you think she came from?" Lex asked Brooklyn "I don't know… but I think we should bring her to the castle… Goliath and the others would probably be interested in seeing her." Brooklyn told the olive gargoyle.  
  
Lexington nodded. They climbed up the building, Brooklyn went slowly, using one talon hand while the other held the mysterious gargoyle. Once they were on top the building, they spread their wings and glided back to the castle.  
  
**xXx  
**  
Angela and Broadway landed on stone castle, Goliath and Elisa were waiting for them "Nothing out of the ordinary father." Angela reported. Goliath nodded and turned to watch for Lexington and Brooklyn.  
  
An hour later, Broadway caught sight of them "There they are!" he called pointing at their direction. Angela squinted "I think Brooklyn is carrying something…" she said "I wonder what it can be." Elisa wondered. Lexington landed first, excited "Goliath! You won't believe what we found!" "What?" Goliath asked "More like, who." Brooklyn answered as he landed.  
  
Elisa gasped and the other three gargoyles stared in wondered at the white female gargoyle in Brooklyn's arms.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Broadway asked. All the gargoyles, Elisa, Fox, and Xanatos were inside the castle, the female gargoyle was lying on a couch "Some Quarrymen had her surrounded… we didn't know she was a gargoyle until we beat them and turned to her." Lexington answered.  
  
"Did they knock her out?" Angela asked "No, she fainted." Brooklyn replied.  
  
Elisa stared down at the unconscious gargoyle, she bit her lower lips "What is wrong Elisa?" Goliath asked "She looks familiar… like I met her…" Elisa told him "How?" Hudson asked. Before Elisa could reply, the ivory gargoyle stirred and groaned.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Kyla stirred and groaned, she placed a talon to her face and blinked at the bright light. She knew she wasn't at the alleyway anymore, she wondered where she was "Are ye alright lassie?" someone asked.  
  
Kyla's eyes widened as her eyes focused to light and saw six gargoyles and three humans staring down at her. She gasped in surprise and sat up. She looked at each one of them "Oh my god…" she whispered "You're ok… you're among friends here…" Brooklyn reassured her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room "You're in my home." Xanatos answered "What be yer name lass?" Hudson asked.  
  
Kyla bit her lower lips wondering if she should use her false name… or her real name. Her eyes scanned the gargoyles faces and fell upon Elisa's /Oh no… Ms. Maza… what is she doing here?/ she wondered  
  
"Do you have a name?" Lexington asked.  
  
She sighed, she might as well tell them "Ay- aye… I do… I'm… Kyla Dana…" she told them "Dana? Are ye Scottish?" Hudson asked "Aye… both my parents are…" she answered. Elisa stared at her, eyes wide in surprise "Your accent… it's familiar…are you Kathy Stevens?" she asked.  
  
Everyone turned to the detective and turned back to the gargoyle. Kyla cast her eyes down in guilt, released a sigh and said "Aye…" "How can you have two different names?" Broadway asked puzzled "One of them is false." Fox answered him "Aye… 'Kathy Stevens' is false… Kyla Dana is my real name…" she whispered. "Why would someone like you need a false name?" Xanatos asked. Kyla kept her lips from trembling and answered "After an accident a year ago… I had to leave my home and start a new life…"  
  
"Accident?" Lexington asked a little suspicious. Kyla nodded and a small smile appeared as she laughed bitterly "I wonder if those 'Religious' freaks are still looking for me in the City of Angels…" "City of Angels" Angela wondered "It's another name for Los Angeles." Elisa explained "So you're from California."  
  
"Aye… I had to get away… everyone was afraid of me… I didn't want… to hurt anyone…" she said slowly "Did you hurt someone by accident?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
Kyla's eyes widen and a small tremor ran through her body as the horrid memory came back.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_Her friends were screaming, people around her were screaming and staring. A few were staring in fright and others were praying.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god… why now? Why? WHY?!" she demanded staring at her talons.  
  
"Oh my god… Ky- Kyla… what are you?" one asked with wide terrified eyes. Kyla couldn't even tell them. Then she heard someone shout "Demon!" Panic and chaos followed, people ran screaming. Kyla felt a sharp pain between her wings, she gave out a cry and turned to see someone throwing rocks and pebbles at her.  
  
He threw another at her, she turned to avoid the blow, in a nervous panic, her tail swept around the man's legs. He stumbled back, trying to catch his balance, failed and fell backwards into the street. A scream brought her attention back as a car tried to stop… but couldn't._  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Kyla gave a startled cry and buried her face in her hands. "I… I don't want to talk about it…" her shoulders heaved. Brooklyn pitied her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
**xXx  
**  
Goliath was in deep thought "What could she possibly have done to make her run away?" he asked Elisa "I don't know, but I can check out her background and possible newspaper from L.A. a year ago." Elisa told him and Goliath nodded.  
  
**xXx**  
  
Brooklyn watched as Kyla rubbed at a worn spot on her tank top. He handed her a glass of water. "Here."  
  
Kyla looked up and gave him a warm smile "Thank you." Taking the glass from his hand, she took a sip "I can never get used to this…" she said "What?" "Turning into a… gargoyle every night." "Turning? What ye be talkin' about lass?" Hudson asked "From dawn to sunset I am human… from sunset to dawn… I'm a gargoyle." She explained.  
  
The gargoyles stared at one another, they knew one gargoyle that was able to do that… Demona.  
  
"How did you come to such a fate?" Angela asked. Kyla instead asked her own question "Do you all have names?" "I'm Lexington." Kyla stares at the short gargoyle "You remind me of a little brother." "I'm Broadway." "Don't mind him, he's always eating." Angela told Kyla "I'm Angela by the way." "My name is Hudson." The old gargoyle introduced "You sound like a father or grandfather." "This here is Bronx."  
  
The dog like gargoyle stood up on the couch and panted "Oh, I never thought that there would be a dog like gargoyle." She said and scratched Bronx's head. "And I'm Brooklyn."  
  
"I realized that you… male gargoyles have names from around here." She said "We didn't have names, Goliath was the only one that did." "Well, you all couldn't pick better names."  
  
"What about um…" Kyla hesitated "The owner and the other lady?" "David Xanatos and my wife Fox." Xanatos introduced "How is our guest feeling?" Fox asked "A little better… but astonished." "Astonish? About what?" Broadway asked "Seeing real gargoyles." "We're surprise that you didn't run screaming when Lex and I saved you." Brooklyn replied.  
  
"I was taken by surprise when the two of you rescued me. But it's because my great grandfather and grandpapa told me stories of gargoyles in olden times… I always thought they were stories."  
  
"That's an interesting name, 'Kyla' does it have a meaning?" Xanatos asked.  
  
Kyla thought about it and laughed "Aye, it does. My mother told me that she named me 'Kyla' because it means 'lovely'… which was fine by my father 'cause then he gets to call me 'Kyle' which has the same meaning." Brooklyn mentally agreed with them, it was a nice name for her.  
  
Goliath and Elisa came up "It's almost dawn." He announced. "Dawn?" Kyla blinked "I've been here that long?"  
  
As dawn approached, Elisa and Kyla watched as the gargoyles waited to go into their stone sleep. Brooklyn turned to Kyla "Are you going to stay?" he asked "Stay?" she asked quizzical "Stay here… until the sun sets again." Brooklyn explained. She looked at her feet and answered "I don't know…"  
  
Brooklyn looked sad and stayed that way as the sun settled on the gargoyles.  
  
Kyla doubled over, screaming in pain, as her wings withered and were sucked into her back, her tail shorten until it disappeared, her talons turned into normal hands and splitting into five digits, her ears shorten, horns shrank back into her head, her teeth dulled, her feet went back to normal and her tough skin soften back into human.  
  
Kyla fell to her knees, a wave of nausea hit her, she crawled a bit away from Elisa, and vomited.  
  
Elisa watched as Kyla changed from gargoyle to human. She couldn't believe it and yet she could. She watched as Kyla turned a slight grey and as she vomited. Elisa headed over to her "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Kyla nodded and wiped her mouth "Aye… sometimes… I get a little sick after the change takes place…" she explains.  
  
She rubs her arms as she got "It sure gets cold a lot." She stated "I guess you'll get used to it… living in a warm country and all." Elisa said "Are you going to stay? I think Brooklyn really wants you to."  
  
"I can't… can you tell him… when he wakes up that I'm… sorry." Kyla asked. Elisa wasn't sure, but finally nodded. As Kyla headed down the stairs, Xanatos stopped her "Are you leaving? Don't you want to stay for an early breakfast?" he asked she shook her head "I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't have given my real name… I'm sorry…" "Quite all right, if you change your mind, you're always welcome here." He beckoned Owen over "Show this young lady out the castle and down."  
  
"Yes sir." And took off, Kyla followed after him.  
  
Once outside, she looked left to right and headed left. She stopped and looked up at the castle, looking for the red gargoyle. "I'm sorry Brooklyn... goodbye..." she whispered.  
  
Kyla cast her eyes down and headed back to her home. 


	4. Chapter 3

Finally! An update. I apologize for this as I had writer's block and switched between fics… I am currently writing four at once. 

**Chapter 3**

Kyla yawned as she did a bit of her homework. It was a good thing that it was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about sleeping in class. She took a sip of her coffee and stared at her paper, she realized that she was doodling all over it. She stared and sighed "Why can't I get that gargoyle out of my mind?" she wondered.

* * *

Elisa was getting frustrated, she had been at the computer looking for anything about a gargoyle in Los Angeles for hours. She furrowed her brows and typed: _White gargoyle rampaging in L.A., 2002_.  
She waited and sighed, nothing still. She was pondering on what to type next when her partner walked up to her "What's up Maza?" he asked in his cheerful mood. "Not now Matt." She tells him as she typed on the computer. Matt looks at the screen "'Gargoyle and Los Angeles'?" he asked raising a brow. 

"Yeah, a friend asked me to research on L.A." she told him "About a gargoyle?" Matt asked "It's hard to explain." She said and ran her hand through her hair "Gargoyles aren't real. Maybe it all Religious stuff." He replied.  
Elisa paused as she remembered what Kyla had said last night.

_"I wonder if those 'Religious' freaks are still looking for me in the City of Angels…"_

"Matt, you are wonderful." Elisa told him and typed down _Demon rampaging in Los Angeles, 2002_. Once she clicked on the 'enter' bar, many newspaper clippings and police files popped up.  
Elisa and Matt read the first article and their eyes widen "Oh my god…" Elisa muttered.

* * *

Kyla watched as her hot breath mingled with the cold air. The Scottish girl was confused with everything that happened last night. Why did those men attack her? Why are gargoyles a live... and living in Manhattan none-the-less? Why did Brooklyn wanted her stay? But the one question that had been plaguing her for two years: Why is this happening to me?  
Sighing sadly, she knew she'll never have a 'normal' life again. 

Kyla looked down at her pale palms as if expecting them to turn into claws. She put her hands down and tried to calm her nerves "Get a grip Kyle… you won't transform in a few more hours…" she muttered to herself.  
Kyla numbing walked on until she found herself in the park. A man and his daughter walked by her and she caught some of their conversation "What do you want to do now Jenny?" "Let's go to the movies, I want to watch the new action movie." She told her father. He chuckled "Alright." "I love you dad." "I love you too Jenny."

Kyla spun around when she heard that, it almost made her angry that they were together but it made her happy that that girl didn't have to leave her parents.  
All the emotions she locked away finally came bubbling up. Kyla lean against a tree and cried, not caring who saw her because no one never experience true loneliness that she has. She felt a warm emotion as she remembered how kind Miss. Maza and the Xanatos were to her despite her appearance. Especially how kind those gargoyles were, with their friendly smiles and curious questions, Kyla couldn't help smile as she wiped her tears dry.

Sighing, she knew she had to make a decision right now… closing her eyes all she saw was an image of red and white in the darkness… and the most beautiful hazel eyes she ever saw.

* * *

Elisa pushed the button on the elevator. She shifted the papers into her other arms, it was still awhile before the nightfall, but she want to show Xanatos and Fox the information she got. The elevator dinged and the doors open, Elisa took a step out and nearly bumped into Owen "I'm sorry." She told him "Quite alright." He replied in that monotone voice of his.  
"Where are Xanatos and Fox?" she asked "In the living room." He answered. She thanked him and headed over there. 

"Maza, you're here early." Xanatos stated "Well, I wanted to show you these newspaper clippings and police reports on Kyla." She told as she spread the papers out on the coffee table. Fox picked one up "That's not a very attractive drawing of her." She said "It says here that she knocked a man in front of a car." Xanatos read "I think that was an accident… the way she reacted last night." Elisa explained.  
Fox laughed "Her mother is great," and she began to read:  
"As the Los Angeles is thrown into a panic over a girl transforming into a demon, many Church members believe it's the work of Satan worshippers while the people believe its end of the world or some conspiracy. Few of the witness, four teen girls have stated that this 'demonic' being was there friend. Finding out the girl's name and where she lives, we have gone to talk to her and her parents. The girl, Kyla was no where to be found and her parents refused to say anything. Finally the mother had these words to say _'Ye know what ye can be doing with those questions of yours! Ye can take 'em and jammed them up your asses!'_"

Xanatos laughed and Elisa smiled "At least that's proof that they love her." said she "Here's the sad part." Fox continued "a few days after the incident, her parents were arrested for harboring a demon, practicing 'demonic summoning' and possible Satan worshipping." "The good thing is that they were release at the end of May when they couldn't find proof of such things and for telling the truth… the police were a little mad that they refused to tell them were Kyla went." Elisa told them reading a police report.

"They're probably still looking for her." Xanatos replied "And they would most likely be watching the Danas and tapped their phone lines." Fox added.  
Elisa finished "And on the summer of 2003, they stated that it was all hoax and that there was no real demon, just someone in a costume." "Great cover up. Probably don't want to look stupid." Xanatos said. "And after a while, they gave up on watching the Danas as they probably had nothing to do with it all." Elisa concluded.

Fox sighed "I pity the girl… having to leave everything behind to escape mobs, from people who want to do her harm… and possible death." "A run away." Elisa agreed. "Must be depressing and lonely on her part to be away from her parents." "Half away across America from her parents." "I think… we should find her and bring her here." said Elisa as she got up.

Owen stepped in "Mr. Xanatos, we have a visitor." He stepped aside and Kyla stood there, pretending to find the floor fascinating. She had her book back on her back, a duffel bag by her feet and a tent back in her left hand. "Well speak of the gargoyle." Xanatos said.  
"I, I had thought about it… a lot… and have come with a decision… to stay here… if it's not to much of a bother." She said casting her green eyes upon the three adults. "Not at all." Xanatos said with a smile "Owen, take this young lady to a spare room." He added "As you wish." Owen answered bowing to Xanatos.

Owen picked up the duffel bag and beckon for Kyla to follow, hesitate at first the red head did. She soon returned. Kyla sat on one of the couch and stared at the clippings and reports "You… found these Miss. Maza?" she asked picking one up "Yes, I'm sorry to pry. I was just curious." Elisa told the teen "Thank you… I wanted to know what has happened over there… especially my parents." She picked up an article and laughed "My mom can be stubborn and harsh… of course, she learned that from me by accident." She said with blush, her smiled faded when she read that her parents were sent to jail "… that would explain why my letters have reached them…" "Luckily they were released." Elisa replied trying to lift her spirit "Aye… luckily…" Kyla sighed.

"Will you stay for the night?" Fox asked "Actually… I was… hoping to stay until I finish school… if it's alright with you Mr. Xanatos." Kyla nervously explained as she shifted her feet.  
"Sure." He said "I… kinda need to ask my parents though." She added.

"Not a problem." Xanatos replied and picked up the phone, after dialing in some numbers he turned to the red head "What's your phone number?" Once she gave it to him, he waited as the phone rang. When someone picked it up on the fourth ring, he winked at Kyla and she blush "Hello Mr. Dana? No, no I'm not calling about the 'demon' incident… no actually, someone wants to say something."

He handed the phone to Kyla. She took it with trembling hands. She placed the ear piece to her ear and took a deep breath to get rid of the knot in her throat "Dad?" she asked in a quivering voice "Yes it's me, Kyle." She listens as her father excitedly shouted to her mother that their daughter was on the phone and her the other phone be picked up "Hi mom." She choked as her eyes shine with unshed tears.  
"I missed you both too." said she as she wiped at her falling tears "That was Mr. Xanatos. Yes, the rich guy… a few… friends of his found me last night… yes they know about my condition… no, they were cool about it. Believe me dad, he's seen bizarre things." She turned to his direction with a worried look on her face, has he? Xanatos gave her a nod and she sighed in relief.

"I asked if I could stay at his place and he said yes… I understand… alright." Kyla handed the phone over to Xanatos "They want to talk to you about 'this little arrangement'." She told him.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dana? Yes, this is Mr. Xanatos… yes…" Kyla didn't hear the rest, she went to her room to change for the coming night.

She came back 15 minutes later in her tank top and shredded jeans "Good news, your parents agreed to stay… niece." Xanatos told her with a smile "Niece?" she questioned perplex. "Your parents and Fox and I have worked out a story that your mother is related to Fox and that makes you her niece, you were sent to live with us on the condition that you have an allergic reaction to palm trees." He explained to her and she laughed.  
"That's great and funny." She said.

* * *

Elisa got up "The gargoyles will wake up soon, shall we meet them Kyla?" 

Kyla was a bit nervous but she nodded. As the sun began to set, Kyla rubbed her cold arms and looked around cautiously "Aren't you worried that a helicopter might fly by?" she asked "No… relax Kyla, no one is going to see the gargoyles wake from their stone sleep… nor will they see you transform." Elisa reassured her.  
Kyla took two deep breaths and slowly began to relax. Once the sun was gone Kyla felt the change begin, she screamed as she changed into the ivory gargoyle and the seven gargoyles let loose a roar as they awoke from their stone sleep.

Goliath leapt from the rail and headed over to Elisa "Hey Goliath." She greeted "I am glad you are here Elisa." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kyla! You stayed!" Brooklyn exclaimed happily when he saw the ivory gargoyle "Aye… and I have decided to stay here for good." She announced.

* * *

I apologize to those who live in Los Angeles about the 'look stupid' comment… I don't really mean it, as my residence is in California. It is a story after all… right? 

Yeah, most parts are corny and there's my fluff for the day... i hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews, they were most appreciated.

I would like to apologize for this **LONG** update… I put it off since I had a writer block on it... for a long time.


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, after… 2 years of no updates, people still wants to read this, I feel love 3 this chapter's going to explain why Kyla is turning into a gargoyle every night. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Brooklyn stood before Kyla's door, it has been two weeks since she began staying at the castle and during those weeks, she stayed in her room each night. He raised his hand, ready to knock, hesitated and dropped it by his side.

"What's up Brooklyn?" Elisa asked.

"Kyla's been staying in her room a lot…" he answered.

Elisa couldn't help smile, "She might be busy or tired, she does go to school during the day." She said.

"I know…" Brooklyn replied "But I would like to talk to her… maybe she's scared of me."

Elisa stared at Brooklyn, "Well don't forget Brooklyn, she left her home and parents, she has no relatives here, she's been living alone until now and she just found out that Gargoyles are alive in New York, she needs time to adjust and get use to everything here. Give her time."

Brooklyn nodded. "You're right Elisa."

"Maybe you should patrol for a bit." The detective suggested.

As they walked off, the door opened a crack,

"…"

**xXx**

"Mr. Xanatos, you didn't have to drive me to school." Kyla murmured softly. Xanatos chuckle as he sat next to her in his limo.

"It's ok Kyla, I don't mind," Xanatos replied. "But…" she hesitated.

"But what?" he asked, "You're probably very famous in this city, so many kids are going to want to be my friend because I have a rich 'uncle' and I know their friendship is going to be false." She explained as she fidgets and played with her open bag.

"It'll be ok Kyla, even if they do try to befriend you; you can always turn them down." He replied.

The limo hit a bump and Kyla's bag flew off her lap, it hit the floor and spilled its contents. Kyla gasped and went to pick them up and place them back into her bag. Xanatos picked up one of the papers and stared at it.

"Did you draw this?" he asked her.

"Kyla stared at the paper and blushed slightly "Y-yes." She answered.

Xanatos stared at the sketch of Fox playing with Alex "I'm impress, you're really good." He told her.

"Thank you Mr. Xanatos, I really love painting and sculpturing." Kyla said.

"Really?"

She nodded "I think I'd be able to bring one of my paintings with me to your home today."

"I would love to see it when if you do." Xanatos told her with a smile.

The limo drove up to Kyla's school and she got out. "I'll have Owen pick you up after school, ok?"

"O-ok." Kyla answered.

As the limo drove off, Kyla turn to walk towards the building but stopped when she came face to face with April and her friends and was bombard with questions "Was **that **David Xanatos? Did you **ride** in his limo? How do you know him?"

Kyla blinked and said "Yes I know him, he's my uncle." She still wasn't use to pretending that Xanatos was his uncle.

April gave her an odd look "You're so lying! You look nothing like him!"

Kyla's jaw clenched "That's because my aunt married him and I came here to live with them." She explained.

April turned to her friends and they look back at her "How do we know you're not lying? For all we know, you can be doing you-know-what with him."

Kyla's eyes widen at that and her fists tighten and shook as April's friends snickered and whisper a few words.

"Hey, leave her alone!" someone called out and they all turned to see a tall handsome boy, with blue eyes and short sandy hair walk over to them.

"How could you say that to her? She is related to him, I saw her with Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos at the mall once. And both she and Mrs. Xanatos looked like each other." He told them.

April turn to Kyla and to the boy and said "Whatever." She beacon for her friends to follow and they left the two alone.

"You didn't have to lie for me." She told him, glancing away.

"It's ok, those girls are so nosy and evil." He replied.

She smiled at him, he was kinda cute "Oh sorry, I'm new here, I'm Michael Achilles." He held his hand out to her.

"Kathy Stevens." She replied shaking his hand.

The bell rang "Well I guess we better go before we're late." Said Michael.

"We should." Kyla said still smiling at him.

"If I don't have any classes with you, I hope to see you around and maybe we can hang out together." Michael replied with a smile.

"I'd like that." Kyla told him.

"Cool. See you around Kathy." Michael walks on. Kyla stared after him and sighed "I'm an idiot..."

**xXx**

When Kyla got back to Xanatos' castle, she was surprised with paints, canvas, clay and other things Xanatos bought for her. "Mr. Xanatos, you didn't have to do all this for me." She told him.

"Don't worry about it Kyle, you told me how much you like painting and sculpting, so I thought you should pursue your interests and maybe become famous someday." He replied back.

Kyla looked at the stuff in her room "…thank you Mr. Xanatos." She said softly as she placed the painting she brought back from school on her desk.

"Have fun." Xanatos told her and left her room. Kyla looked at the few different size canvas and the paints. She selected a small canvas, placed it on the easel. She picked up a charcoal pencil, scanned the canvas again and started drawing.

**xXx **

Elisa got off the elevator and Kyla bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry Elisa. Agh! That's the second time I bumped into you! I'm so clumsy!" Kyla exclaimed.

Elisa smiled and chuckled, "It's ok Kyla I'm use to it." As she bent down to help Kyla pick up paint brushes "What were you up to?" she asked Kyla "I told Mr. Xanatos that I like painting and sculpting, so he bought me those things when I was at school, I did some painting a while ago and then I went to wash my hands and brushes of paint since night is coming soon." She explained.

"Do you mind if I see your painting?"

"It's not done yet..." Kyla told her.

As they walked to Kyla's room, Elisa said "You know Brooklyn is worried about you."

"…I know… I heard you too talking outside my door last night and I know it's a lame excuse but I had a test to study for… he probably thinks I think he's an ugly freak…" Kyla said softly.

Elisa looked at the girl "Do you think that?" she asked

Kyla turn to Elisa, startled at that "I don't! Not at all! I think he's really sweet and kind, after all he and Lexington saved me. And there's no way I can repay them for that."

Elisa laughed "Calm down Kyla, I know you don't think Brook's an ugly freak, if you did you probably wouldn't have stayed here and attack everyone when you woke up."

Kyla took a deep breath and let it out "That question took me by surprise." She told Elisa.

Elisa gave her an apologetic smile "Sorry Kyla, I didn't to do that."

"It's ok Elisa… I kinda wish Brooklyn would knock on my door sometimes; it does get lonely being by myself… I know that I could at least leave my room to see him…" Kyla let her words trail off.

Elisa placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder "I understand and when I see Goliath and the others wake up, I'll be sure to tell him that."

As they reached Kyla's room, she turned to Elisa "Thank you Elisa." Kyla told her

"I noticed that you stopped calling me 'Miss. Maza." Elisa told her.

Kyla blinked at Elisa "I have didn't I? How rude of me."

"I don't mind." Elisa told her as she checks her watch. "It's almost night, I better go meet the Gargoyles."

"Ok Elisa. See ya."

Kyla watched Elisa leave and then she went back into her room.

**xXx**

As day turn to night, the Gargoyles awoke from they sleep. Lexington look at darken sky filled with electric lights from the buildings. Hudson went into the castle with Bronx, Angela and Broadway went off patrolling.

Lexington turned to his rookery brother "Come on Brook! Let's patrol." Lexington said eagerly.

Brooklyn stared at his rookery brother and turn to look inside "Not tonight Lex… sorry."

Lexington was disappointed, he knew why Brooklyn didn't want to go out with him, sighing he said "Oh, ok then," He looked over his shoulder, expecting Brooklyn to change his mind and join him but when he didn't "see you later." And he flew off.

Brooklyn watched Lexington fly off and went inside.

Hudson sat in a chair changing the channels with Bronx at his feet. Brooklyn walked past the two "Going to see the lass?" Hudson called out making Brooklyn freeze up.

"Yeah I am…" Brooklyn answered.

"Well lad, I think ye would have a better chance talking to the lass if ye knock, don't you think?" he said with a chuckle.

Brooklyn turns to look at Hudson, then turned back and continued on.

**xXx**

Again Brooklyn stood before Kyla's door, he could feel his heart pounding, getting the nerve to knock, taking a deep breath, he raise his hand, hesitated and found the courage to knock.

"Come in." Kyla replied.

Brooklyn entered.

Kyla sat staring at her reflection, she turn back to her clay, working it in her hands. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door open.

"Hey Brooklyn." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back "what'cha doing?" he looked over her shoulder to see what Kyla's working on.

He watched as her skillful talons work the clay and watch as she make a statue of a female gargoyle kneeling in prayer "Just making a statue of a gargoyle, I'm using me as reference, but I'm making it a bit different." She told him.

"Wow, that's amazing." Brooklyn stated.

Kyla laughed "Just wait until it's been fired and painted. It'll be even more amazing then now."

Brooklyn walked around Kyla's room, he noticed some pictures on the desk and picked them up, he looked through them, some was of Kyla with her parents and others was of her with her friends in L.A., he stared at her picture, being the first time he ever saw her as a human and he thought she looked lovely like that too. As Brooklyn put the pictures back he saw a painting lying on the desk, he picks it up.

A woman with long bluish green hair and light green eyes sat on some rocks, staring at the sea as the waves crashed along the rocks, the sun was setting in the painting. Brooklyn looked closer and saw that the woman had some scales on her body and he could see some bones sitting on the rocks and a ship in the background. He was amaze with all the details in the painting.

"Did you do this?" Brooklyn asked.

Kyla looked at what he was looking at and then back to her sculpture, "Aye. I did that for an art project. I call it _'The Siren'_. The teacher told the class to paint anything; I love mythology so I decided to draw a Siren for they are sad creatures. Born of the ocean with a lovely body, lonely, seeking love, she sings her enchanting song, hoping to find someone to love her back. But every time she lures a man to her, it always ends in death, and she will continue singing her song for all eternity looking for her love."

Brooklyn was in awe. He put the painting back down and went to look at a drawing of a gargoyle kneeling on a building looking down, it was a gargoyle he never seen before. "Who's this?" he asked.

Kyla looked again "Oh, I call that one _'Night Watcher'_ it's not finish. As for who he is, he is a gargoyle my grandpapa use to tell stories to me about. I decided to redo a picture I drew of him when I was little." She smiled.

Then the smiled faded "My great grandfather and grandpapa were so nice… especially grandpapa, he would always protect me and cheer me up." She said abandoning her sculpture.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked.

Kyla closed her eyes and sighed "I use to live in Scotland, a lot, my parents and I would go visit my grandparents. I barely remember it but when I first met my grandmother, she stared at me in horror and started screaming 'CURSE! SHE'S CURSED!' it made me cry a lot. Every time I was in the same room with her, she would glare at me, I didn't understand why she always looked at me strangely, so grandpapa and great grandfather would tell me stories of Gargoyles, I never knew why and I didn't care, I loved them regardless.

Every time they told me a story, I would try drawing the Gargoyle they used in their story. The one I drew on the canvas was used a lot by my grandpapa."

"Do you still have those drawings?" Brooklyn asked.

Kyla shook her head "Whenever I drew it, my grandmother would rip them up. By the time I was four, my father was offered a job in California, he wasn't planning on taking it… but something… something forced him to…"

"…what?"

"…my grandmother attacked me with scissors." Kyla shivered and rubbed her arms "I still remember it, the wild look in my grandmother's eyes as she held me down and held the scissors over her head. She was saying 'We must end this curse, we must end this curse.' Luckily, my dad pulled her away… we had to move because of that. After we did, grandpapa told us he had grandmother committed. I asked my dad why was grandmother like that and he told me she had lost her mind long ago, I never knew why she had lost her mind."

Silence envelop the room, neither speaking for awhile, until Brooklyn cleared his throat and asked the question she avoid the first night she met everyone "Why is it you turn into a Gargoyle at night? How long has this been going on?"

Brooklyn saw her body tense and fidget "…s-since I was 16…" she softly answered.

"Do you know why?" he asked and she shook her head. "Do you remember when it started?"

Kyla nodded "I woke up feeling thirsty. I checked the time and it was 11:50 pm, 1o minutes to my 16 birthday. I got up and went to the bathroom to get a drink… the strange part was before I started drinking my water I looked into the mirror and noted my reflection, after I was done I looked again… and it was different"

"Different?" Brooklyn questioned feeling like a cop interrogating his witness.

"The reflection was of an older woman with long white hair, pale blue eyes and… pointy ears. I even touched the mirror to see if it was false, I couldn't even tell if I was still sleeping or wide away.

…then, the woman lifted a hand and pointed at me, downstairs, I could hear the clock chiming and the woman's lips started moving, no words came out just her lips moved. Then I started feeling hot and itchy, it started feeling like I couldn't breath and finally I felt agonizing pain. I screamed as it felt like I was being ripped apart and remade as something else. When the pain ended, I looked at the mirror… the woman was gone but I saw that I was different. My screams woke up my parents, they came rushing in… and I moved here."

Brooklyn gaped at her "Someone cast magic on you?"

Kyla turn to him and gave him a blank look "Magic?"

Brooklyn blinked "Ah, we can ask someone if he knows anything about this." He told Kyla.

"Who?" she asked getting up from her chair.

"I'll take you to see him." He said "Ok." She replied as they both left her room. As Kyla followed Brooklyn, she couldn't help but ask "Who are we going to talk to?"

"Puck." He answered.

"Puck? As in _'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_ Puck?" she asked with excitement and Brooklyn nodded.

They found Owen playing with Alex, "Good Evening." Owen greeted.

"Um, Brooklyn… that's Owen…" Kyla stated.

"Yes as Xanatos' butler," Owen changed back into his normal form "but I'm really Puck!"

Kyla gasped in surprise "Oh my god. You are so much different then I imagined. You're so adorable!"

Brooklyn was starting to wonder if taking her to see Puck was such a good idea.

"Why thank you." Puck chirped happily and Alex giggled "so what is you two want that you had to seek me out?"

Kyla told Puck her story about how she started turning in a Gargoyle ever since she turned 16th.

"Oh I know why, of course and I know that woman too." Puck told them.

"Really? She asked hopefully.

"Yep, the woman is a Fay name Tunder aaaaand she placed a curse on you." Puck explains.

Both Kyla and Brooklyn stared at Puck "C-curse?" Kyla asked weakly.

"Yup!" Puck answered happily as Alex gurgled happily back.

"Why? What did I do? Do you know why Puck?" she asked near hysteric.

"Of course." Puck said and tapped his chin "Let's see it all began with you ancestor Gavin Dana, now was it 900 years ago or 1,000 years ago. I believe it was 1,002 years ago. Gavin was a very handsome man and lots of girls loved him vain and conceited. He cared more of what girls looked like rather then their personality.

One day, after Gavin wooed some fine maidens, he went off walking and was approached by a hideous ugly girl. She told him that she liked him and gave him a gift, he took it and once she was gone, he threw it away. As days went by Gavin met the same girl and she would always give him a gift which he would throw away or give to another girl.

On the 8th day, the girl approached him and told him that she love him, Gavin merely laughed and told her 'Who would love someone as ugly as you?' it was a bad move on his part, once he had utter those words the hideous girl turn into a beautiful woman. She revealed herself as Tunder and told him that she had fallen in love with him but needed to know what sort of person he was and now that she knew, she was disappointed. He tried to explain himself but she wouldn't hear him. Tunder pointed to him and said 'I curse your family name.'"

"That makes sense, cursing the family name rather then cursing the bloodline; if she cursed the bloodline then everyone carrying the blood would be turning into gargoyles while the family name is only carried by the men." Kyla muttered.

"Ooh, she's smart." Puck said and continues on "She spoke these words to him _'I curse your family name and yours and their first born child, mortal and flesh they shall stay by day until their 16__th__ year, a fearsome creature unchanged by night time until their 18__th__ year, on the dawn of Midsummer Eve, forever lost they shall be unless this curse is broken free.'_ And with that spoken she vanished before his eyes. Gavin paid little heed to her curse, was married and had two sons. Gavin would've forgotten about the curse completely, but on the night his older son turn 16, he turned into a gargoyle.

Horrified, Gavin and his family drove him away in fear and told his wife and son about the Tunder and the curse she put on his family. So as the years went by and as the line continued on, so did the curse, many attempted to stop the curse in different ways, but each failed."

Kyla stood there silent, trying to let this entire information sink in, she didn't understand something "What does 'until their 18th year, on the dawn of Midsummer Eve, forever lost they shall be' means?" she asked.

Puck smiled "When they turn 18, if they don't find a way to break the curse, then on the dawn of Midsummer Eve, they will be cast into stone, forever." He told her.

Brooklyn turns to look at Kyla. She stared in horror, her hands trembled and her eyes glisten /No. No. No. / She turns and ran out the room.

"Kyla!" Brooklyn called and chased after her.

Kyla ran through hallways, past doors, through rooms, not knowing where she was going nor care. She clenched her eyes tight, tears running down her face. She soon found herself outside, breathing hard and looking around, she spotted a steel doors, she pushed them open and ran down the steps.

She stopped, fell to her knees and wept. "I am… going to turn into stone… forever?" she whisper to herself and the more she thought about it the more it made her cry. Brooklyn stood on the last step watching Kyla cry. He walked towards her and places his hand onto her shoulder "Kyla?"

"It would explain it…" she said softly.

"Explain what?" Brooklyn inquires.

"I once found a picture of my dad and his older brother. I asked him who he was and he told me and so I asked him where he is… and he told me he was gone… I always assume dad meant he died. And at least now I know why my grandmother went insane." Kyla told him. "…and I turn 18 next year… I have little time… and I had hoped to go to college…" she sighed softly.

Brooklyn felt sorry for Kyla "I'm sorry Kyla, I wish there was something I could do…" he told her.

Kyla looked up at Brooklyn "You've been so kind to me… can you maybe not tell the others about this?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." He told her.

"Also…" she stood up "since I have a few months left before turning to stone forever, maybe you can teach me some gargoyle stuff. I would love your company."

Brooklyn smiled "Sure Kyla."

"It's almost dawn, we better get going." She told him.

"Yeah, let's go." Brooklyn replied back and they both headed for the stairs. Brooklyn stopped and turn back to look at the Rookery where he and his brothers and sisters were born, he sigh, it was pity that there weren't any eggs here. But maybe, there might be. He continues back up the stairs.

* * *

The curse part sounded a bit like Beauty and Beast but with a different twist. Sooooo sorry for the hellava long wait. Had one hellava writer's block. And now you know why this is happening to her. 


End file.
